Circle
by EmpyreanSun
Summary: Short story inspired by this prompt. Loki tries to prove that he is equal to Thor, perhaps even better than him. Thor almost succeeds in reconciling them but messes it up. Loki becomes even more furious and their conflicts start again.


Circle

_Prompt – Loki tries to prove that he is equal to Thor, perhaps even better than him. Thor almost gets them to reconcile but messes it up. Loki becomes even sterner and their conflicts start again._

Loki surveyed the destruction coalescing around him. It was like the Asgardian artworks of old. Ornate. Alive. He alone had painted this one. No allies or outside forces. Just his own strength. His own power. Standing atop one of the highest buildings, he allowed himself a small smile. Standing above looking down was where he belonged. This was the rightful place of a king. On the highest throne.

Loki took a moment to savour the feeling before turning to face the oncoming metallic drone of a jet engine. It seemed his brother had arrived. This was confirmed when Thor dropped from the open loading ramp of the plane onto the balcony below.

The trickster's grin turned feral at the sight of the God of thunder.

"Welcome _brother_." He sneered the last word as though it were a poison on his tongue. "You're a little late in arriving so you've missed the pre-entertainment drinks, but perhaps we can raise a glass now?"

It seemed that the other members of the team had decided to let Thor handle his brother alone. Both a wise and incredibly stupid idea in Loki's opinion. If he had enough power to destroy half a city, he certainly had enough to match the blonde God.

Thor, however, seemed to have no intention of doing battle, as Mjolnir remained lowered at his side. He wore an expression of saddened acceptance and reproach, yet the colour of hope still outlined his irises, which told Loki his 'brother' was going to try and reason with him.

"Loki," Thor began calmly, "cease this devastation. What is the point of it all?"

"A simple display of power." The trickster smirked.

"There is nothing simple about taking innocent lives." Thor remained sombre.

Loki's smirk instantly dropped. "Try expressing that to _your _father. He took mine from its rightful place."

"You know father wanted only to save you. The people of earth do not deserve to suffer because of our past."

"The people of earth deserve to suffer because they are precious to you." Loki snapped. "They do not merit the freedom they have, in this case their deaths shall serve a higher cause. From this the nine realms will see that I have enough power to take what is rightfully mine."

"You mean Asgard."

"I mean both Asgard _and _Jotunheim." Loki spat. "Both are my birth-right. Anyone who stands in my way should know that they shall feel the wrath of a rightful King. But anyone that chooses to stand with me," his voice took on a velvet quality, "shall reap the benefits." He stood back looking satisfied. "I have far surpassed you in what I have achieved."

Instead of reeling back, as Loki hoped he would, Thor took a purposefully tentative step toward him.

"Brother, you have never needed to prove yourself to me. You do not need to make earth fall in order to gain the throne of Asgard. Why do you think that father took you in the first place?"

Loki, clearly not expecting the conversation to turn this in this direction, felt his emerald resolve waver.

"Father took me because he didn't want another frost giant standing against him on the opposing throne." His voice had lost a little of its sharpness now though.

"That is not true." Thor said slowly, kindness edging into his voice as he locked eyes with the younger God.

"I have spoken with him. He took you in the hope of raising you with the morals of Asgard, to be just and courageous, so that one day your ascension to the throne of Jotunheim and mine to that of Asgard would mean our union of both realms, and thus peace." Thor's expression was openly earnest; he seemed to be willing Loki to believe him.

"Of course he would tell you that," the younger God growled, "Odin could easily deceive _you_ with some imagined story."

The insult was meant to hurt, but the Thunder God seemed to brush it off with practiced ease.

"Try to see past the treachery you have shrouded yourself in Loki, not everyone lies to mislead others. This _is_ the truth. Why would I attempt to set a ruse for you…when I only want you home?" The honest in Thor's eyes was almost to the point where it was making their crystalline depths bluer.

Loki was still for a moment. "I have no reason to believe you or to return home after the last time you shackled and gagged me."

Thor looked down, dismayed. "That was not my choice, the humans demanded it." He turned his gaze upwards, the full force of his blue irises making Loki feel as though their azure contents was seeping into his own emerald orbs. "I want you to have the freedom you have been searching for for so long. If you return to Asgard now, I will request that your punishment be somewhat diminished."

"…Somewhat?"

"You have destroyed lives Loki. There must be a punishment for that." Thor moved closer again and Loki subconsciously did the same. Their eyes were level, their faces inches apart. "While the people of Asgard and earth may not forgive you, you will always be my brother. Even if you no longer believe you are…you will always have my forgiveness."

"I…" For once hurtful insults failed to leave the green-eyed God's lips. "It is not my home…I cannot go back…can I?"

Thor hadn't seen Loki look so uncertain since before his own banishment; the pain in his brother's eyes was rising to the surface. He seemed shipwrecked between finishing what he had begun, and returning to the place he loved.

"There will always be a place for you."

"One chained to your side no doubt." Loki's scepticism re-surfaced.

"Once your punishment is complete, you will have the freedom you once did. I would trust you not to abuse it." Thor's hand was suddenly gently resting in the crook of Loki's neck. A gesture he had often subconsciously used to show affection for the trickster. It meant comfort. It meant unity. It meant home.

Loki's eyes seemed to be far away, brightening with a once-crushed dream, now newly ignited.

"We can both rule…together."

Thor's eyes saddened and his touch on the younger God's neck slipped slightly – with it slipped the comfort and unity. "Loki…you are allowed to return and will be acquitted once you have served the sentence of your punishment, but father's ideal rule was a dream from before everything that has happened between us. I…am not certain that he will allow you the throne."

Thor realised his mistake immediately, as the gleam Loki's eyes had held, like that from his childhood, receded. It was replaced by a look of furious agenda, as the green-eyed God took a step back.

"So I will never be a King. Never worthy to stand next to _the mighty Thor."_ The trickster raised his voice.

"Loki, please listen-"

Before Thor could finish Loki had grasped the taller God's wrist where it still rested against the back his neck, and bringing up his right arm in a spin, plunged one of his throwing knives into the inside crook of his elbow.

Thor grunted and bent forward slightly but Loki would not let him go.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He hissed "Having someone you trusted cause you suffering."

"Loki, listen," Thor ground out, "I am not certain that father won't-"

"Enough! You are almost as good at captivating an audience with words as I. I never gave you enough credit."

The God of Mischief stepped away, pulling out the knife and dropping Thor's arm in the process. He walked backwards slowly, eyes never leaving the Thunder God, until there was much distance between them.

"Although you have stalled enough to stop me achieving my goal, the battle is far from lost. My power has been demonstrated, and you have much damage to clean up." His glare was furious hardened glass. "Next time we meet, _brother, _I will drive a fist through your heart before you can utter even a word to me."

"Loki, wait-" But the trickster's image shimmered in a gold light, then vanished.

Thor cradled his right arm in his left. The blood had stopped flowing, and it had started to heal. He stepped forwards and picked up the knife Loki had discarded. It gleamed red as he spun it once in his hand. Looking up at the sky, which was greying from smoke and destruction, he realised they had come in a full circle. From Loki despising him, to almost reconciliation, to hatred again. Just like the circular spin of a throwing knife.

3


End file.
